peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 February 1988
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1988-02-02 ;Comments *Session artists Cookie Crew (with the Beatmasters) are #5 in that week's singles charts with Rok Da House. Appears from Peel's comments about their first track that they had only one session. *The five tracks from the Disappointments last a mere 2 minutes 45. *Before playing Bing Crosby's "Gay Love", Peel comments that "presumably I won't be able to play you this" when Clause 28 of the local government bill comes becomes law. Sessions *Cookie Crew #1 (repeat of 1985 session) Tracklisting Part 1 *Twang: Snap Back (7") Ron Johnson *Disappointments: Better You Than Me / Scar Yourself / Drink It Away / Brainwashed / Possessed (EP) Ice Pick *Bing Crosby: Gay Love *Woodentops: You Make Me Feel (7") Rough Trade *Fantasy Club: Mystery Girl (12") International House *27 Devils Joking: Where's Bo Diddley When We Need Him (LP: Actual House) Fundamental *Cookie Crew: The Place To Be (Peel Session) *Bastard Kestrel: Tardive (7" - Cor Trance) Goldhanger Records *U-Roy with John Holt: Wear You To The Ball (7") Treasure Isle *Cyclic Amp: Turkey Shop (12" - Mini Album: Ugly As Power) Probe Plus *Bomb The Bass: Beat Dis (12") Mister-Ron *Buzzcocks: What Do I Get? (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *UT: Evangelist (2xLP - In Gut's House) Blast First *Terry Gibbs: Gibberish (LP - Mallets-A-Plenty) Emarcy *Crucial Youth: Be Kind, Rewind (7" - Straight And Loud) Faith Records (JP decides 33 1/3 is the best speed to play this one) *Cookie Crew: The Cut Master Swift Rap (Peel Session) :(edit) *Ali Farka Toure: Timbarma (LP - Ali Farka Touré) World Circuit Part 2 *Kahondo Style: Green Dream (LP - Green Tea & Crocodiles) Nato *H.D.Q.: Have Faith (LP - You Suck!) Meantime Records *Stella Chiweshe: Chamakuwende (LP - Ambuya? Zimbabwe's Queen Of The Mbiza) Globe Style *Sugarcubes: Cold Sweat Remix (12") One Little Indian :JP: "I'm never entirely sure about remixes really. I like to have them, because that's the kind of twerp that I am, but at the same time, they didn't have to remix Teenage Kicks did they?" *Rosehips: Loophole (12" EP - I Shouldn't Have To Say) Subway Organization :JP: "Rather a messy program this, for which I apologise, I mean the music is OK, but I'm pretty terrible tonight. *Sir Drew & Rapski: Notting Hill (Album, Compilation: Known 2 Be Down) Positive Beat Records *Bhundu Boys: Writing On The Wall (Single issued in Zimbabwe, taken from Peel Session) *Cud: You Sexy Thing (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit :JP: "...and to follow Cud, I think you'll agree, fairly logically ..." *Cows: Redhouse (LP - Taint Pluribus Taint Unum) Treehouse Records *Primitives: Crash (7") RCA *Cookie Crew: It's Gotta Be Fresh (Peel Session) *SDT: It's A Groove (7" - Eleven Parts) Paradox (JP announces them as STD, but they are called SDT, short for Suburban Death Trip) *Doom: Slave To Convention (Album, Compilation: A Vile Peace) Peaceville *Ripple: Willie, Pass The Water (LP - Ripple) GRC *Chesterfields: Sob Sob Story (Album, Compilation - Surfin' In The Subway) Subway *A.C. Marias: Time Was (7") Mute :JP: "Thanks very much for listening ... and for being patient really" :(news) File ;Name *RADIO 1 02 02 88 JOHN PEEL PART 1.MP3 *RADIO 1 02 02 88 JOHN PEEL PART 2.MP3 ;Length *1.03.19 *1.03.24 (until 0:57:02) ;Other *All requests for re-uploading to Peel Mailing List *Approx. 2 minutes missing (presumably between the two parts) ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *File 1 Mooo *File 2 Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:One For Ken